


Mistakes

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [27]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: Deadpool is known for his mistakes, Tony tends to be well organized. Neither of them is great to owning up to mistakes.





	Mistakes

“Why can't you just own up to it?”

“I got nothing to own up to, Wilson. Get of my case!”

A blood soaked once white cloak got dumped in a trash bag,  the rest of an iconic maybe a tad ridiculous mercenary outfit followed as the gaping hole in the side of the shirt was soaked with blood.

“You made a mistake, just own up to it…”

“I DON’T MAKE MISTAKES!”

The now half naked man slammed his hands on the table so hard it made some dangerous cracking sounds, but didn't break. The man himself however let out a hiss in pain as he grasped the wound in his side that he had burned shut as an emergency fix.

His red and black company looked less than impressed at his outburst though, he simply smacked the table breaking it in two making Tony fall down on the pieces groaning in pain. 

“CULERO!” 

“ Admit you made a mistake Tony, own up to it.”

“I didn’t!”

“And then you call me childish…”

The injured and pissed off Tony scrambled up and glared at the stubborn pain in his ass before him, he wasn’t expecting him to understand him. Wade had never needed to be perfect hell being imperfect and random was Wade's entire gimmick. 

“I hate you…”

“Yet you put a ring on it…”

“I am beginning to think that was my mistake.” 

The dry grumbled remark was out before Tony realized it, the room became perfectly silent at that and Tony didn’t dare look up as internally he was panicking, because if he hadn’t made a mistake before this certainly he made one now.

“Maybe I should go…”

Tony grasped Wade’s wrist as the man turned to leave, his fingers wrapping around his wrist not minding the throbbing pain in his side. He looked at the black and red mask, those white eyes covers keeping the no doubt hurt filled eyes from him.

“That was a mistake, it was not okay of me to say that… I am… I am sorry…”

“I forgive you…”

“You know I don't think of you that way…”

“Of course not Mr perfect doesn't see Mr screw-up as a mistake…”

“Is that why it is so important for you that I say I made a mistake?”

The silence spoke loud and clear as Tony pulled Wade close to him grinding his teeth in pain, but he didn't care about it much. He just wanted to make sure he fixed this mistake, even if he was bad with words of comfort and feelings, he wanted make sure that Wade felt at home and wanted.

“I survive by being perfect Wade.”

“Life is just lots of mistakes broken up by bits of forgiveness...”

“I got you for that, my mistake now though is tearing open my side again, how the hell did Castle even know we’d be there…”

He felt Wade shift uncomfortably against him at those words before he narrowed his eyes at him and growled low in his throat.

“Pooooooool…”

“Ooooooops?”


End file.
